The Unexpected
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito would do anything to protect Tohru, even if it means taking a bullet to the abdomen. Please rate and review.
1. The Bullet

_You're alive. _

Akito remembered those words like it was yesterday, and listening to them running through his mind, it was almost as if Tohru was right there beside him. He felt guilty for what he did to Tohru that day – so guilty he wanted to cry. In fact, he was already starting to have tears running down his face. He didn't want to lose her, because he was madly in love her. He had to do something; he then had an idea.

Tohru was finishing up at her job and getting ready to leave when Momiji noticed Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu standing outside. Tohru was curious as to why they were out there, so she made her way with Momiji outside to the front of the building. By the looks of it, all three boys had looks of concern on their faces. Tohru knew Yuki and Haru would look concerned every now and then, but she had never seen Kyo so concerned before. It didn't matter; she had to know what was going on.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine Ms. Honda," Yuki answered.

"But the truth is, Akito called this afternoon," Kyo added.

"Why?" asked Tohru.

"Apparently he wishes to speak to you," Haru answered, "and he wants to meet you here; so we thought we should stay close in case something happens."

As Haru said that, Akito appeared from around the corner. He looked different to the teenagers; it turns out they were correct, he was different in the way he dressed. He wore black skinny jeans with a gothic belt; he wore a black t-shirt underneath a black zip-up hoodie. He also had piercings in both his ears (one on each side), and a small loop on his lower lip, (that's right, Akito has piercings). As he approached the five teenagers, he noticed their looks of utter shock; this was the side of Akito they had never seen before.

"Problem?" he asked.

"What on earth did you do to yourself?" asked Yuki.

"Nothing," Akito answered, "I just put some clothes on and put my piercings back in. Is that okay with you?"

"If it's okay with me then it should be okay with you," said a voice behind Akito. He turned around only to find Riko one of his old friends from school standing there with a gun in his hand; that did not look good at all.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Akito.

"My girlfriend left me," Riko answered.

"Huh," said Akito in disbelief. "Is that why you're holding a gun and smelling like alcohol and marijuana? Which by the way stinks to high heaven."

"He has a gun because he's being an idiot," said another voice around the corner. It was Jako another one of Akito's old friends. "Like I told you, she only went for a walk. I know that because when she walked out the door she only had her phone with her, nothing else."

"Gee, thanks Jako," said Akito, "I knew you would always have my back."

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo whispered.

"I don't know," Yuki whispered back, "but I don't like it."

"Why are you even out here?" asked Riko.

"I came to talk to somebody," Akito replied, "but then you showed up."

"Oh well sorry to interrupt," Riko continued as he pointed the gun right at Akito, "but you haven't been in touch with me lately like you were supposed to be."

"Dude, that's just the alcohol talking," said Jako, "Akito did tell us why he wouldn't be able to keep in touch as often."

"Who cares? I wanna kill him."

"Again, that's the alcohol talking;" Jako repeated, "besides, if you kill him, his sister will hunt you down."

"Akito, this is scaring me," said Tohru.

"I know Tohru," said Akito, "but he's my friend, I have to help him."

"Why are you being so gentle with her?" asked Riko.

"Because I love her," Akito answered before turning to the others. "Yeah, you heard what I said."

He then turned to Tohru.

"I love you Tohru."

Tohru was very shocked to hear that from Akito; all she could do was smile.

"Gee, if you love her, what would you do for her?" Riko sneered.

"I will do anything in my power to protect her," said Akito.

"Anything?" asked Riko.

"Anything," said Akito through his teeth.

"Dude, you heard what he said, so drop it," said Jako.

"No," Riko answered, pointing the gun at Tohru, "I want to see Akito prove that he'll do anything to protect the love of his life."

Without another word, he fired the gun; but instead of the bullet hitting Tohru who was pushed out of the way…

The bullet hit Akito.


	2. Don't Die

**Hi everybody, sorry it's taking me awhile to update my work. I have been working and trying to find a second job, and big surprise, I have a novel on the go! Hopefully when it is in bookstores everywhere you would like them if you're into vampires. Haha! Well, anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

As soon as the bullet hit him, Akito saw his entire life flash before his eyes as he fell to the ground. Yuki and Haru did all they could to keep Akito from bleeding to death while Kyo called the ambulance and then called Hatori who was in utter shock when he heard what had happened. Tohru did all she could to keep him conscious, but it was no use. Before too long, Akito fell unconscious. Soon enough, something very strange was happening.

…**..**

Through his unconsciousness, he woke up only to find himself in a place he had never been before. Everything was white, but it was also exceedingly quiet; he was in heaven. He looked down only to find himself wearing his black skinny jeans, black skate shoes and a black muscle tank top that revealed his enormous dragon tattoo. He felt his face; his lip ring was still there, then he felt his earrings still in place. He suddenly felt somebody drawing near – he wasn't alone.

He turned around only to find two figures standing nearby. They looked very familiar to him, but the closer he got, he soon realized they were his parents. He was very happy; hadn't seen his father since he was six years old when he passed away of illness, and he hadn't seen his mother since she passed away two years ago in a car accident when he was eighteen. Akito walked right up to them; he had a lot to tell them. Especially his father who was surprised to see his own son all grown up.

"Last time I saw you, you were still just a tiny little squirt," he said.

"You saw what happened?" asked Akito.

"Yes," his mother answered, "we saw everything."

"But that aside," his father said, "how's your sister?"

"She's fine," Akito answered. "But she hits me all the time; she even threatens to use her boxing skills against me."

"That does sound like Teri," his mother said.

"I have to go back," said Akito, "there's somebody I really want be with."

"A girl?" his father asked.

"Yeah," Akito answered. "She's an outsider, but she changed everybody's lives including my own. When I first heard about her, I wanted to know what she was like; but when I first laid eyes on her, I fell in love with her immediately. She knows I love her, I just confessed."

"If you love her," his mother said, "then you should back and spend the rest of your life with her."

"I'll definitely do that."

…**..**

Akito laid there in bed not knowing where he was until he woke up, he then noticed he was in the hospital; he survived. He looked over only to see his twin sister Teri sleeping in a chair beside the bed, he knew he must've made her very worried. He knew she would scold him for doing what he did, so he started thinking up a good way to explain. He lost his train of thought when he heard Teri starting to wake up. After a while she woke up, like he did when she was lying unconscious in bed two years prior.

"Oh my god," she said as she hugged her brother and started crying. "Why the hell did you do that? You could've been killed."

"If I hadn't, then Tohru would've died, and I would be miserable for the rest of my life," Akito answered. Tohru walked in just after he said it; she too looked very worried.

"Akito," she said running up to the other side of the bed, "are you alright?"

"I'm much better now that you're here," he replied, Tohru smiled and hugged him gently making sure not to hurt him.

"I'll leave you two alone. You take it easy little brother," said Teri as she walked out of the room.

"That's your sister?" asked Tohru. Akito nodded.

"My older twin," he said.

"Is it really true?" Tohru asked again. "Do you really love me?"

"I do love you," Akito answered, "I just didn't want to say anything in front of the others."

With that being said, Tohru smiled as she leaned over and gave Akito a loving kiss. Akito held her as he kissed her back, knowing he was going to live a good life when he gets out of the hospital.

e He HHhhhhdkifrdhbf


	3. Hope

**Well, here's the third chapter. Sorry it's a little short. Good thing I got Three Days Grace (my all-time favourite band) to give me lots of inspiration and keep me going. Love you guys! **

**Warning: lemon later in the chapter. Not for kids, or the squeamish. **

It had already been two weeks since Akito's accident; he was glad he had Tohru with him to keep him company, and his friend Riko apologized for his idiotic behavior that night. Akito told him it didn't matter just as long as it didn't happen ever again, and they agreed. Today, Akito had arrived home from the hospital only to be greeted by his very excited, very jumpy, and very crazy younger cousin Kal. She too had black hair and pale skin just like her older brother Marcus; they were the children of Akito's father's brother Rufio. That side of the family was British, and only Akito and Teri knew how to calm their crazy cousin down from going about her usual occupation of being a 'disco' dancing party animal.

It didn't matter, just as long as Akito got plenty of rest and didn't overexert himself. Tohru remained by his side to keep him calm, she aided Teri with taking care of him, and she even watched him sleep. Hatori checked up on Akito every now and then, until a day came when he finally got his stitches removed. He was very happy; so happy he wanted to do nothing except celebrate life. Luckily Tohru was there, he decided to celebrate with her.

"Are you sure? What about your stitches?" she asked. She obviously wasn't there to know that his stitches were removed since she was at school. Akito lifted his shirt, and Tohru only saw a scar where the stitches used to be.

"I got them removed almost a week ago," Akito replied as he fully removed his shirt, and there Tohru saw his enormous tattoo on his arms, and on his back. She was amazed to see what Akito had been up to when I was a teenager; even now at the age of twenty, he was still pretty cocky. Even so, he was a mature adult, and Tohru knew it as Akito leaned in to give her a passionate kiss that made her moan. He assumed this was her first time, so he took it easy. In spite of that, he started off by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

From there, he picked up the speed by removing her clothes along with the rest of his. She was a little shy, but he entered her slowly making sure he didn't cause her a lot of pain. He started to move slowly, but it wasn't enough for Tohru as she let out a loud moan. Akito knew what that meant, so he sped a little more to send pleasure through both of them as they climaxed together. They lay in each other's arms and thought about the new memory they had just created.

"Was this your first time?" Akito asked. Tohru nodded as Akito leasned in to kiss her forehead. "Me too."

"Be serious," Tohru smiled.

"I am being serious," Akito replied. "You are my first and only. I don't know what I would do without you."

He was right; so he held her tight in his arms, never letting go. He even promised to always protect her.


End file.
